Happy Birthday, Harry
by Tina101
Summary: Ginny tells Harry the best news in the world on his 21st birthday, while Hermione provides a present that he's longed for for so many years.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday, Harry 

Ginny Weasley-Potter slowly opened her eyes. Next to her in bed lied her husband, the famous Harry Potter. Ginny smiled to herself as she crawled on top of him. Today was his birthday, and she had some news that would make it the best birthday ever. She brought her lips to his as she straddled him. She felt Harry smile, and he began to kiss her back.

"Harry 21st birthday," she whispered when they both stopped to catch their breath. Harry pulled on his glasses, and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Do you know how many times I thought I wouldn't live to see this day?" he asked Ginny.

"But you did, so I don't see what the big deal is. Right now, I want to give you your birthday present."

"Aww…Gin, I told you not to get me anything." Ginny smiled, and shift to a more comfortable postion.

"Well, this was sorta unexpected. It's not actually an _object_, well, not at the moment at least." Harry didn't understand what she was saying. Ginny kissed him. "Harry, I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby?" he repeated. Ginny nodded with a smile on her face. Harry began to laugh. "A baby!" Then he kissed her. "We're going to be parents, Gin!"

Hermione, meanwhile, had locked herself in a guest room at the house she shared with her fiancé, Ron. In front of her was a bubbling cauldron, and an ancient book opened to a specific page.

"'Mione," Ron said, knocking on the door. "Have you been up all night? What in Merlin's name are you doing in there?" Hermione looked up from her book.

"I'm working on Harry's present. Listen, Lupin's probably stopping by to bring me some things that I need. Could you please just tell him that I'm in here?" she asked.

"Fine! Keep your secrets! Don't tell me what you're doing in there!" As Ron walked away, her muttered, "Women!"

"I heard that!" Hermione yelled. Ron rolled his eyes, and began to fix himself a cup of coffee.

Professor Lupin Apparated about half an hour later. In his hand was a cloth sack.

"Good morning, Ron" he said. Ron looked up from his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ where he was reading the sports section.

"Good morning, Professor," he said.

"Ron, for the last time, please call me Remus. Is Hermione home?" Ron pointed towards the spare room.

"She's in there. She's been in there all night working on Harry's present. What _is_ she getting him?"

As Remus went to the spare room, he said, "A very special potion."

Hermione tossed in the last ingredients that she had, and leaned back against the bed. Remus Apparated with a _pop_.

"Hello, 'Mione. Ron told me that you've been up all night working. Are you done?" he asked.

"All I need is what you're providing me." Remus handed her the sack.

"Well, there you go. Now, will these be destroyed when they're put in the potion?" Hermione was looking through the bag.

"No, they'll be perfectly fine. How did you get a hold of these?" She pulled out two wedding bands, a diary, an old textbook, and a wand.

"Sirius was given the wedding bands, which I then got after his death. I just happened across the diary while looking for something to bring to you. The wand and the textbook were the hardest though. Minerva, that is, Professor McGonagall that is, didn't want to give me the wand at first. After all, it is a part of Hogwart's history. I had to tell her. I know you wanted to surprise everyone, but she seemed more than pleased about it. I also had to tell Cho. She was surprised to see me, and even more surprised at my request. She'll be here tonight, and I thought that she should know anyway. Now, this is a permanent potion, correct?"

"As permanent as it's going to get," Hermione replied. She picked up the five objects, and placed them into the cauldron. "Any second now, Harry's life, and the Wizarding world's will never be the same again." A huge explosion sent Hermione and Remus stumbling back. When they stood up, five figures were in the room with them. Remus looked from person to person. He couldn't believe it. Hermione had done it! She had successfully created the most complicated potion in the Wizarding world!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hermione looked around. She couldn't believe that she had actually done it. She felt so proud of herself, and knew that Harry would _love_ his present.

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed, giving her old friend a hug. Suddenly the mood in the room was bright and cheerful.

"Hello, Hermione," Sirius said, giving her a warm hug.

"Hello, Sirius," she replied.

"Hermione, I would like you to meet James and Lily Potter; Harry's parents," he said. Hermione shook hands with both James and Lily's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you both," she said.

"I see you've figured out the Re-Birth Potion, Ms. Granger. Or is it Weasely now?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye, causing Hermione to blush.

"No, no, it's still Granger, at least for a few more weeks." Sirius let out a cheer.

"I _knew_ you two would end up together! Sometimes you guys fought worse than Prongs and Evans here!" Lily whacked the back of his head.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She turned to Hermione. "Where's Harry? Does he know we're back?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's a surprise for his 21st birthday. His wife is keeping him at their house," she explained.

"Harry got married?" asked Cedric. The majority of the group hadn't even noticed that he was there.

"He and Ginny got married a little while ago. They live next door. Cedric, Cho is waiting for you at her flat, I saw her earlier this morning," Remus said to his old pupil.

"Thank you, Professor. I think I'll go and see her now, if you don't mind."

Professor Dumbledore said, "Why don't we get things settled here, Mr. Diggory, and then she can come here."

"'Mione? Is everything alright?" Ron asked from the other side of the door. "Ginny's here to see you."

"I'll be right out!" Hermione replied. She turned to Remus, and said, "I'll be right back. I think I some explaining to do."

"You mean Ron doesn't know?" asked Sirius.

"Ron couldn't keep a secret for his _life_. Especially from his best friend!" Hermione straightened her robes as she said this. Then, she slipped out of the room to talk to her fiancé.

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table when Hermione got there. She immediately looked up when her friend came into the room.

"Did it work?" she asked anxiously. Hermione grinned and nodded, and the two embraced.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what the bloody-hell is going on here?" Ron demanded. Hermione ignored his language (for the first time in months), and slid into an empty chair.

"You how I've been working on Harry's present?" she started. Ron nodded. "Well, it was the most-difficult potion know to any witch or wizard. The Re-Birth Potion."

"The Re-Birth Potion? What does this potion do?" asked Ron.

"I'm getting there! This potion brings loved ones back to life." When Ron opened his mouth to ask a question, Hermione waved her hand to make him close it again. "There are, of course, guidelines. Like Voldemort, for example, can't come back to life. It has to be innocent souls whose lives were cut short. An object that belonged to the person, preferably, important to them, must be provided too."

"So you brought a person back to life for Harry's birthday?"

"Not _a person_, people. People who were close to Harry. Close to the Order," Ginny replied. Ron groaned, and put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this," he complained. "Who did you bring back?"

"Harry's parents, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore," replied Ginny.

"Gin, 'Mione, you're going to have to tell Cedric about his parents." Hermione tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and bit her bottom lip.

"When are you going to tell Harry? Before the _huge_ party Mum's throwing him, or later on?" Ron asked his sister.

"Harry's in the shower right now, but I can drag him over here as soon as he gets dressed, but first I want to say hi to everyone," said Ginny as she stood up. Hermione and Ron stood up too, and led her to the spare room.

Meanwhile, Remus was trying to catch everyone up with what had gone on since his or her deaths. He had just gotten to the Final Battle when Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came into the room.

"Ah! The Weasley's have returned!" Sirius exclaimed with a smile. Ginny laughed, and gave him a hug. "So I hear you've married my godson, Mrs. Potter."

"Congratulations, Ginny," Cedric said. Ginny smiled.

"Thank you, Cedric," she said quietly. Then, she gave Professor Dumbledore a warm hug.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Potter," he said to her.

"Ginny, these are Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter," Sirius said. "Prongs, Evans, this is Harry's wife, Ginny, and his best mate, Ron."

"It's nice to meet you," James said, shaking Ron's hand. "Good to see that Harry made some decent friends."

"Well, he didn't get that from his Father, or else we wouldn't have had to deal with Padfoot's antics when we were younger, and you both wouldn't have landed yourself in detention _near_ as often as you did!" Remus said. Everyone, including Cedric and Professor Dumbledor laughed at Remus' comment. Sirius, however, didn't find the joke as amusing.

"I'll pretend that you never said that, Mooney," Sirius said in an icy tone.

"Pretend all you want, Black," Lily said to her friend. "Because we _all _ heard what Remus said."

"Ms. Granger, you mentioned that today is Harry's birthday. Is that why you chose to bring us back today?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. I thought it would be a nice surprise," replied Hermione. Ginny looked at her watch.

"Harry's probably out of the shower now; I should get home before he worries," she said.

"Gin, bring him over as soon as you get the chance," Ron said to his sister. Ginny nodded, and Disapparated with a _pop_.

Harry had just pulled on his black robes when Ginny Apparated. She nearly scared him half to death when she appeared.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," he said. "Where have you been?" Ginny smiled, and Harry could tell that she was keeping something from him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her chin on his broad chest.

"I was next door at Ron and Hermione's. They want you to come over _right away_. They have a surprise for you." Harry kissed her nose.

"What surprise could be better than what you gave me? I hope they don't have high expectations for their gift, no offense or anything."

"Trust me, this is a gift you'll _never_ forget. You're going to love it. Let's go before Ron thinks we're snogging each other." A mischievous smile crept across Harry's face, and he kissed her passionately.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," he whispered in her ear. Ginny laughed, and pushed Harry away.

"Later. Right now we _really_ need to get next door." She grabbed Harry's hand, and they Apparated at their friend's house.

"Hello?" Ginny called out from the kitchen. "'Mione, Ron? Where are you guys?"

"We're in the spare room, Gin!" replied Hermione.

Ginny pulled Harry to the spare room, and said, "Come on, Harry!" She paused briefly outside the room. "Happy birthday, Harry," she said quietly. When she opened the door, Harry froze in shock. His mind _must_ be playing tricks on him. They were dead, and yet those who were close to him stood in front of him.

"Happy 21st birthday, honey," Lily said to him.

**A/N:** I don't know when I'll be able to update. My Uncle's dying from alcohol overdose, and I have to stay at my friend's until the funeral (which is 4 hours away.) This is the only story I'm writing right now that's in a notebook. The rest are written directly on the computer. So, I'll be writing, just not typing and posting. Oh, and to all those who guessed at who it was…good job! Oh, and the potion that Hermione makes is _completely _made-up…. which actually really sucks! So, please keep my family in your thoughts, and leave lots of reviews for when I get back!

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok, thanks to all of those who kept my family in their prayers this week. My uncle is slightly better (they thought that he would be dead by the end of the week). He still has only a 5 chance of surviving, but miracles happen! Anyway, here's a response to some of your reviews (been too busy to actually email you the reviews!)

**Silverjazz**: ok, it's denial, you said Dumbledore from the beginning 

**Butler**: Yep, Dumbledore _did_ say no spell, but he didn't say anything about a potion. I had forgotten about that!

**Wolfbane2005**: right now!

**WeasleyGirl09**: I actually update pretty often, and I'm glad that you like we all do (and if you don't…. then _why_ are you on the site?)

**Gweasleylover**: yes, the potion is permanent, that's what Hermione meant by "as permanent as it can get" (or something like that)

**Nemea**: Your question about age will be answered in this chapter (my friend Alice asked me the same one)

**Chapter 3:**

Harry looked at Hermione. She could see tears in his eyes. He went up to Lily, and gave her a warm hug. To Lily, it felt _wonderful_ to hug her son again.

"But, but you're all dead! How are you here now?" Harry asked.

"Hermione found a potion that can bring loved ones back to life; within reason," replied Sirius. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"You told me that there was no way that deceased loved-ones could come back to life," he said to his old mentor. "I remember you telling me that."

"I did Harry. First of all, I said, spell. I told you that there was no spell that could bring loved ones back to life. I never said _anything_ about a potion. Secondly, I had good reason for telling you that too. I didn't want you to do anything…uncalled for. I don't think Moaning Myrtle would have liked to share her bathroom again," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. There was an awkward silence shared by the trio.

"We are _so_ dead!" Ron mumbled.

"Why didn't you stop us?" Hermione asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Curiosity. I wanted to see if three second year students could successfully make a Polyjuice Potion; which you did. Just like I wanted to see if Ms. Granger would find the book with the Re-Birth Potion in it. I put it in the library at Number 12 Grimmauld Place the summer before your fifth year. I knew that Ms. Granger would happen upon it one day. I was just a matter of time."

"So, Albus, this was all planned from the beginning?" asked James.

"Yes and no, James. I placed the book in the library purely on faith. If it had been planned from the beginning, than I would have personally created the potion, and left specific directions for it. This was also a test of faith for Ms. Granger. A test to show herself what she's capable of doing if she sets her mind to it."

Ginny shifted uneasily, and tugged on the waistband for the jeans that she was wearing.

"I'm going to go and get some other jeans on," she told Harry. "I'll then go and get Cho and bring her here."

"Gin, aren't those jeans new? Don't tell me that you've shrunk them already!" exclaimed Hermione. Ginny shrugged, and kissed Harry's cheek.

"I must have. I'll be back soon," she said right before she Disapparated.

"Harry," James said to his son. "Are you doing anything for your birthday today?" Everyone was now sitting in Ron and Hermione's living room.

"Mrs. Weasley is throwing a _huge_ party this afternoon at the Order Headquarters," Harry replied. Sirius scowled.

"I was hoping that that building would have 'accidentally' been burned down one day by Fred and George," he said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Where is the Order Headquarters now?" asked Lily.

"At Sirius' old house. I was perfect, except for that horrid picture of his Mum that didn't like us there," explained Hermione. James began to laugh.

"Well, Padfoot," he said. "Looks like your Mother found a way to harass you even after her death. Your worst nightmare came true." Everyone laughed. A _pop_ was heard in the spare room, indicating that someone had just Apparated there.

"We're in the living room, Gin!" Ron called out. Slow, cautious footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway. Cedric stood up from his seat in a kitchen chair. He knew that it wasn't Ginny that had just arrived.

Meanwhile, Cho was walking slowly down the hall. Ginny was _supposed_ to be right behind her, but she had gotten delayed Disapparating for some reason. The house she was in was strange to her. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but hse had never been to Ron and Hermione's house. She had approached Harry after Dumbledore's funeral, and told him that she wanted to help. A few days later, Remus had Apparated at her flat, and took her to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She saw Harry a few times that summer, but one day, he, Hermione, and Ron were gone. Cho had wanted to hunt down any information she could get on Peter Pettigrew. He had, after all, killed Cedric. She had spent hours pouring over any information that she could get on the Marauders. The Order had hoped that Peter or his friends might have mentioned something in their younger days that would hint where the Death Eater was hiding. Remus would help too when he was at headquarters, but it was mostly Cho doing the work. Every once-in-a-while Remus or someone in the Order would drop off an old note or textbook that he or she had found either at home, or at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was Cho that had killed Peter Pettigrew. She now had two scars on her neck that formed an "x" to prove it.

Cho saw a figure stand up, and walk to the kitchen. His back was turned, but she would have recognized him anywhere. He had aged, he was no longer 18, he now looked like he was the right age, 25, one year older than her.

"Cedric?" she said. He turned around. It _was _Cedric! She ran down the hall, and threw her arms around his neck. Ginny Apparated in the living room, and slid silently onto Harry's lap. Meanwhile, Cedric took Cho's face in his hands, and kissed her passionately. Nobody seemed to mind that the couple was kissing. After all, they hadn't seen each other in over 7 years.

"Where were you?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was waiting to make sure that Cho got here safely. I also stopped by the Burrow, and told Mum that the potion worked," she replied.

"Don't tell me Mum knew about this too!" exclaimed Ron. "Merlin! Was I the only one that didn't know?" Hermione and Ginny stopped to think. Ron held up his hand when they both opened their mouths to reply. "On second thought, don't answer that. It's best that I don't know that one." Cedric pulled Cho into the living room, and they sat up against the wall together.

"Hello, Cho," Harry said.

"It's nice to see you, Harry," replied Cho.

"Cho, these are my parents, Lily and James Potter, and my godfather, Sirius Black." Cho smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all. It's also good to see you again Professor Dumbledore," she said sweetly.

"Thank you, Ms. Chang," Professor Dumbledore said. Cho tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was a crop-cut that came down to her shoulders, and the tips were dyed a dark auburn. The scar on her neck caught Cedric's attention. He tilted her head to the side, and looked at it.

"What happened to you there?" he asked her.

Cho replied, "A spell from the man that killed you."

"Um…Mum, Dad, Cedric and I were in the Tri-Wizard Tournament together a few years ago," Harry said, desperate to change the subject.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament? Was Hogwarts hosting it?" James asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "We were competing against Beauxbatons and Dumstrang. That was an interesting year."

"Have you heard from Fleur Delacour or Viktor Krum? How have they been?" asked Cedric.

"It's actually Fleur Weasley now. She and my oldest brother, Bill, got married about five years ago," Ginny explained. "But I don't think we've heard from Viktor in a few years."

The four friends began to tell Harry's parents about their years at Hogwarts. They would interrupt each other periodically to add a detail, or correct something someone had said. Ginny had become uncomfortable when they got to her first year at Hogwarts, but Harry and Ron breezed through the story quickly. When Harry got to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Cedric helped tell the story.

"Ok. Harry, Cedric, what was worse? The dragons or the Lake?" Sirius asked. Both men stopped to think.

"It depends on who you ask," Cedric said. "The dragon was harder to _defeat_, so it was harder physically. The Lake had a time limit. We had one hour to get to the bottom of the Lake, find our 'hostage', and get back up to the surface. Also, we weren't told how to breathe under water. We were basically on our own. It was much more challenging mentally." Harry was about to open his mouth in agreement when green flames shot up in the fireplace, and Mrs. Weasley's head appeared.

"Siriu! Albus! Oh, Lily and James! It's great to see you all! Just wanted to let you all know that the party's going to start soon," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll see you all soon."

"Molly, do you need any help getting ready?" Harry asked his mother-in-law. Molly shook her head.

"No, no, Harry dear. It's your party; I don't want you to help. Besides, we have enough help; the twins are here. I'll see you all soon." Molly pulled her head out of the fireplace, and the emerald flames died down to nothing.

"I'm sure the twins are _thrilled_ about helping out there," Hermione said sarcastically.

"They're probably making things worse, not better," Harry pointed out. Ginny shook her head.

"Angelina and Katie are there. I'm sure they're trying to keep them in line," she said.

"How's the joke-shop going? I only heard random ideas over the summer, and Molly and Arthur yelling about how Fred and George left school," asked Sirius.

"It's going good," replied Ron. "They finally moved out of the flat about their shop when they got married 2 ½ months ago. Now, they live in houses next door to each other."

"Fred and George got married?" Dumbledore asked.

"They married Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson on the same day so they wouldn't forget their anniversary as easily," Ron replied.

An hour later, the large group Apparated at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for Harry's party. The smell of Molly's cooking wafted up to the foyer from the kitchen. Tonks was coming downstairs when she caught sight of Sirius and Professor Dumbledore.

"Sirius! Albus! How? I mean, what?" she asked. Sirius smiled, and gave his cousin a huge hug.

"It's good to see you, Tonks," he said to her. "I see you still have your bubblegum pink hair." Tonks shot Sirius a deadly stare. Mrs. Weasley could be heard shouting in the kitchen.

"Fred Weasley, you get off that broomstick _right now_, and help your poor wife move that table!" she yelled. Harry laughed. He could tell that this his birthday was going to be _far_ from boring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Mrs. Weasley was getting the last of the food ready when Harry came downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hello, Molly," he said, planting a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Harry! Happy birthday my dear," she said as she gave him a hug. Molly then gave Dumbledore, Sirius, James, and Lily each a hug. "You must be Amos' boy," she said to Cedric. Cedric shook Molly's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"No, no, please call me Molly. It makes me feel younger," she added quietly. Cedric smiled. He instantly liked Molly. She was warm and caring, and from the smell lingering in the kitchen, an amazing cook.

"Everybody is already outside," said Molly. "Oliver Wood dropped off a spare box of Quidditch supplies. He said that he was sorry that he couldn't stay, but there is a game tomorrow that he has to train for."

"I guess we'll head outside than. I expect that some people still don't know we're here, judging from Tonks' reaction," Sirius said.

Everyone went outside to surprise those who hadn't known about Hermione's potion. Everyone, that is, but Lily. Her motherly instincts began to kick in, and she helped Molly clean up a little bit.

After a few minutes of silence, Lily said, "Molly, I'd like to thank you for looking after Harry. It seems like your whole family has had some sort of impact on him." Molly put down the plat she was holding, and placed a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Your son is an amazing man, and I'm glad that I had the chance to raise him the best I could; although, he was at school most of the time. As you can imagine, I was more than thrilled when he and Ginny got married. I don't think I've ever seen two people so deeply in love at such a young age." Lily sat down on the closest chair.

"I feel like I don't even know my own son!" she exclaimed. Molly sat down across from her.

"Welcome to my world. I have _six_ sons."

"Six! Poor Ginny! To be the youngest, and the _only_ girl!" Molly laughed.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't know my own sons. Bill lived in Egypt for a while, but moved back here to England, and got married. He doesn't really talk much, at least not after he was attacked a few years ago. Charlie still lives in Romania; he works with dragons there. Percy went to work for the Ministry about six years ago, and called us all liars when we tried to tell everyone that You-Know-Who was back. We haven't seen him since, save for one time a few years ago. Fred and George own a joke-shop in Diagon Alley. They're married to Angelina and Katie; both sweet girls who have their hands full with them. And, of course, you met Ron and Ginny. Now then, I've bored you enough with my family history, say we go outside?" Lily smiled.

"No, no, I like what I've heard about your family. I always wanted a large family, James did too." She looked towards the back door. "Did you know that Harry is _exactly_ the same age as I was when I-" Lily stopped. She couldn't say, "died". It felt too awkward. Not when she was standing in front of her son's surrogate mother of sorts.

"I know what you mean, Lily. And no, I didn't know that. I can't imagine…at such a young age! Why, I was that age when I had Bill! It must be heard to come back after so many years. Albus was gone for five years, but he didn't miss a child's whole life. Let me tell you, Harry takes after his Father (from the stories I've heard). Rules just don't seem to apply to him." Lily laughed. It was true. The famous, or rather, infamous Marauders really didn't like to play by the rules.

"Well, Molly," she said. "I think we should go to the party before they send a search party in after us."

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know, but I really wanted this friendship to form between Molly and Lily. Ok, I'm going to pass along this website that I've been using to make sure all my facts are correct. Apparently, J.K. Rowling likes this site a lot too! It's:  Check it out! Until next time (and don't get used to updates this often).

Tina101


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

As soon as Lily and Molly got outside, Lily was scooped up in a bone-crushing hug. She looked up, and saw the familiar face of Hagrid.

"Everyone alive again!" he cried. "I'm just so happy!" Lily smiled, and returned the hug.

"It's good to see you too, Hagrid," she said.

Then, they hear Ron shouting from the other side of the yard," No, no, no! We're still short 2 people!" Al the Weasely children were gathered at one end of the yard with Katie, Angelina, James, Sirius, Cedric, and Harry. They were all armed with their brooms; Lily couldn't figure out where the brooms had come from though.

"There are six Weasleys, ok, seven people with the last name 'Weasley', Ginny, me, Cedric, Dad, and Sirius. That makes 12. What if we put one Beater on each tem?" Harry suggested.

"That just might work," George said. "What if we put me, Katie, Ginny, Bill, Cedric, and James on one team, and everyone else on the other?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You keep that Bludger away from the house!" Molly yelled.

"Don't worry, Molly! James and I built a Quidditch pitch just past the woods," replied Sirius. The group mounted their brooms, and kicked off.

Sure enough, there was a large Quidditch pitch just past a small grove of trees. Charlie placed the box Oliver had dropped off in the middle of the field on the ground.

"Who'll release the Bludger and Snitch?" he asked. Harry zoomed down to the ground.

"I will," he offered.

"Ok, you're not allowed to actually the Snitch until you're up in the air," Charlie said. "You got that, Gin?" he called up to his sister. "Don't touch the Snitch until Harry gets up in the air!" Ginny nodded to show that she had heard him. Harry released the Bludger, Snitch, and finally, the Quaffle. He then mounted his broom, and flew up next to Ginny.

"I don't want you to do anything stupid during the game, Gin," Harry said to his wife quietly. Even though he didn't say it, Ginny knew he mane, "Be careful, because of the baby." Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not _that_ dumb," she said.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Sirius called out. "Get your head in the game!" Harry looked at Ginny and shrugged.

Ten minutes later, the game was still going on. Ginny's team was winning, but everything relied on the finding of the Golden Snitch.

"Watch out, Potter!" Cedric called out. Suddenly, the Bludger came flying, just barely missing Harry's head. Surprised, Harry fell off his broom. Luckily, his quick reflexes saved him. He grabbed hold of the broom, and swung his leg over it.

"Harry! You of all people should know that if you fall off your broom, than you end up spending at least a week in the hospital!" Ron said to his best friend. Harry shot him a deadly stare.

Harry looked towards Ginny. In a flash, she began to dive. Harry was about to follow in suit, when he saw a gold blur near where Ginny had just been.

"She's play monkey-see, monkey-do with me!" he said to himself. Without waiting another second, he sped off, hand outstretched. Ginny looked up, and realized what Harry was doing, but it was too late. Her team had lost. Fred let out a cheer.

"Fred!" Bill yelled from near the ground. "Celebrate later! Right now you have to get that Bludger away!" Fred scowled.

"Why me?" he demanded.

"Because he told you to! Now hurry up, lunch's almost done!" Charlie said sternly.

It took Fred, George, James, and Sirius nearly fifteen minutes to get the Bludger back into the case. Everyone else got bored watching them struggle, and left. Harry and Ginny slipped into seats next to their Mothers. Harry was drinking a Butterbeer, while Ginny had some Pumpkin Juice.

"Gin, do you want a Butterbeer?" Ron asked her as he sat down next to Hermione. Ginny shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm good," she said. Hermione found it weird that her friend turned down a drink. It's not that she had a drinking problem; she just found it unusual. Ginny was keeping something from her, and she was intent on finding out what it was.

For the next hour, all the guests enjoyed Molly's fantastic cooking. At one point, Fleur came over to say hello. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a simple French-braid.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she said. Harry looked at her.

"Thank you, Fleur. How have you been lately?" he asked. She sighed, and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Busy," she said simply. Harry understood. She had two-year old twins, Andre and Noel. She was also raising her 15-year-old sister, Gabrielle. After Voldemort hear about the Delacour's relationship to the Weasley's, they were killed. Fleur and Bill were now raising a teenage girl. Harry looked over at Gabrielle. She seemed to be arguing with Bill over something, but there was a smile on her face. She had grown so much since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. On her lap, she was bouncing the platinum-haired Noel. Noel looked like Fleur, while Andre picked up the classic Weasley red-hair and freckles. Hermione wanted to bring the Delacour's back to life; she'd have to talk to Bill about that at some point.

After Harry stopped chatting with Fleur, Ginny leaned over, and whispered in his ear, "When are we going to tell everyone?"

"Soon. Just a few more minutes," he replied. True to his word, Harry stood up, ready to tell everyone their wonderful news. "Can I please have everyone's attention for a moment?" he asked. The guests immediately quieted down. All eyes were on him. "As most of you already know, I'm not the best at speeches. So, to save everyone the boredom, this _isn't_ a speech. This is a very important announcement. Ginny and I are going to have a baby!" Cheers erupted, and Harry felt himself being hugged, and pat on the back. All of a sudden, Lily gave him a crushing hug. Harry could tell that she was crying. The only thing he could really do was return the hug. Then, Lily moved on to give Ginny a hug.

"I have a potion that'll help out with stopping morning sickness," she told her. Ginny told her Mother-in-Law thank you.

"I it's the same potion that Lily used, then beware. It doesn't help out when it comes to cravings in the middle of the night, mood swings, and raging hormones," James said, earning him a whack on the back of the head from his wife. Harry looked around with a smile. Today was one of the happiest days of his life.

**A/N: **Ok, let me explain what happens next. This is the end of "part 1". The next chapters take place 1 ½ years later. My computer's on the fritz, but its ok now (wasn't working earlier, or else this would have been posted earlier). While you wait for the _major _plot twist in the next few chapters, click on that lovely review button; check out "I Want a Baby!" (by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter. It has the same plot-line of sorts), or check out one of my other fan fics. Until next time!

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: **This takes place 1 ½ years later, and has a separate plot line, but is still the same story!

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. When she rolled over, she realized that her bed was empty. She figured that Harry was already downstairs getting ready. Today, Harry, James, and Ron were going to a Quidditch game. Hermione had to work, and Lily was going to watch 10 month Eve. This gave Ginny to day to herself. She was going to go down to Diagon Alley, and go shopping for a few hours. Ginny rolled out of bed, and wrapped the large Gryffindor afghan around her shoulders. Quietly, she went down to the kitchen.

Harry was making a valiant attempt at making breakfast when Ginny got downstairs. Eve was strapped into her highchair, and was too busy playing with a teddy bear to notice her Mother.

"Good morning, handsome," Ginny said, kissing Harry's shoulder. Then, she slid onto the counter top. Harry stopped cooking, and focused his attention on his wife.

"So, what are your _big_ plans for today, Gin?" he asked her. She shrugged, and wrapped the afghan around her a little tighter.

"I think I'm going to go down to Diagon Alley for a few hours. Do you need anything?" Harry shook his head. He then took her face in his hands, and began to kiss her passionately. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear Lily come into the room. It was only when she coughed to get their attention did they realize that they weren't alone. Harry immediately spun around, and Ginny turned bright red.

"Um…good morning, Mum," Harry said. "It Dad ready to go?" Lily started to laugh.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you guys, I just felt a little uncomfortable," she explained. "An yes, your Father and Ron _are_ ready. Ron's mad at Hermione though-"

"Big surprise there," Harry mumbled. Lily ignored her son's comment, and kept talking.

"Hermione kept joking about Viktor Krum, and now Ron's overreacting." Harry rolled his eyes, and kissed Ginny goodbye.

"I'd bet go calm him down," he said. "Be good for Grandma," he said, kissing the top of Eve's head. Eve had the classic Weasley hair, thick and red, and warm brown eyes. She smiled and giggled, making her round cheeks look even larger. Right before he Disapparated to his parent's house next door, Harry said, "By Mum."

After Harry left, Ginny slid off the counter, and told Lily that she was going to get dressed. Ten minutes later, she came down in a simple black robe, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Thanks again for watching Eve, Lily," Ginny said.

"Any time honey," replied Lily. "I didn't mean to embarrass you earlier." Ginny dismissed the thought.

"No problem, Lily. Just imagine if it had been one of my brothers! They're so protective of me sometimes." Lily gave her a hug.

"That's because they love you. Now, you go enjoy your day." Ginny kissed Eve's soft cheek.

"Be good. I'll be back in a few hours, Lily," she said just before she Disapparated with a _pop_.

**A/N: **Sorry about the chapter being so short! The next one will be longer! Promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Just as Ginny suspected, Diagon Alley was pretty crowded. People were shopping for their last minute Christmas presents. Ginny wandered into _Flourish and Blotts_, and looked around for nearly an hour. She bought a book of charms for Lily, and a new potions book for Hermione. When Ginny went to pay for the books, a flash of red hair caught her attention. Thinking it was one of her family members, she looked up. Instead, Ginny came face-to-face with the same startling green eyes as Harry and Lily. The woman looked at her. She looked _exactly_ like Lily.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Ginny. Ginny suddenly came crashing back down to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "You look like someone I know." Without saying anything else, Ginny left. She quickly paid for her books, and ran down to her brother's shop; which was only a few doors down.

"Fred! George! Where are you guys? I need to talk to you both!" announced Ginny as she entered their shop.

"Hey, Gin," Katie said from behind the cash register. She couldn't play Quidditch for a while, because she was six months pregnant, so she was working at the store. "What's wrong?" she asked. Sighing, Ginny placed her books on the counter.

"I just saw a woman that looks _exactly_ like Lily," she told her sister-in-law.

"What about Lily?" George asked as he came down from upstairs.

"I just saw a woman in _Flourish and Blotts_ that looks just like Lily, but only she's Harry's age."

Katie said, "Come to think of it, I saw a woman like that when I went to get ice cream last night."

"You know what your problems are?" asked George. Ginny rolled her yes, and leaned against the counter.

"This should be interesting," she told Katie, who nodded in agreement.

George continued, "You're." he pointed at Ginny. "Are working too hard, and thus sleep-deprived. And you…" he pointed at his wife. "Are hormonal."

"Call me 'hormonal' one more time, and you'll be sleep-deprived from sleeping on the couch until I have this baby."

"Good job, bro!" Fred called from the storage room behind the register. "Listen, Ginny, don't take this personally, I think that you're just imagining things."

Ginny sat on the counter, and spun around to the other side.

"Dammit, Fred!" she exclaimed. "Why won't you guys listen to me?" She slid to the floor, and followed her brothers into the storage room. George shoved a box into her arms.

"Make yourself useful," he said simply.

"You guys should be paying me for all the work I do here. Besides, you guys don't _really_ own this shop."

"Of course we do," said George.

"Oh, yeah, than who made the original payment?" she asked.

Fred replied, "We did."

"With whose money?"

"Ours," both the twins said at exactly the same time.

"Who gave you the money?"

"That's a secret that we're taking to the grave," George said just before he left to unload to box he was carrying. Suddenly, he stopped in the doorway. "Um….Fred," he said. "Better apologize to our _very_ forgiving sister and your equally forgiving wife before they hex us into the next century." Fred and Ginny joined George in the doorway. There, looking around was the young woman who looked like Lily.

**A/N: **Short, I know, but the next chapter is longer (didn't I say that last time, oh well). PROMISE! Lots happen in the next chapter!

Tina101


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Katie looked at Fred and George. She had a smug look on her face. Fred opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Told you so," Ginny said in a sing-song voice as she slipped past the twins. She exited the area behind the counter, and walked up to the young woman; who was about to pick up some Chocolate Frog Trading Cards that sprayed a fair amount of water on the person holding them. "You know," she said to the woman. "I would _highly_ recommend not picking those up. They spray water on you." The woman gasped, and spun around. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Oh, it's no problem. Weren't you just in _Flourish and Blotts_?" the woman asked.

Ginny extended her hand, and said, "Ginny Potter." The woman shook her hand.

"Rose Caron," she said. "You wouldn't happen to be related to _the_ Harry Potter…would you?"

"Actually, he's my husband." She paused. "So, Rose Carson, what brings you to this dump my brothers try to call a shop?" Rose looked around.

"Your brothers own this place? That's pretty cool!"

"It's nothing. Umm…Rose, you remember in _Flourish and Blotts_ how I told you that you look like someone that I know?" Rose nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to meet her for dinner tonight." Rose thought for a few seconds.

"I'd really like to. I'm staying at the _Leaky Cauldron_ if you want to eat there."

"Sure. We'll be there around 7:30. I'll see you then." Ginny and Rose shook hands again, and Rose returned to wandering around the shop.

"Hey, Gin! What time do you need to be home today!" George asked his sister.

"In about an hour or so," replied Ginny. "Gabrielle and the twins are spending the night. Bill and Fleur are going out for the night, and Gabrielle doesn't like to be alone at night."

Katie said, "That's understandable, I mean, she was home alone when she was attacked by Death Eaters. I'd be afraid too." Ginny looked at her watch.

"I should go home now. I need to get Lily before Harry gets home. I'll see you guys later."

Ginny Disapparated, and appeared in her kitchen. She could hear Lily playing with Eve in the other room.

"Lily! I'm back!" she called out.

"You're back early. Did you get everything that you needed?" Lily asked as Ginny entered the room. She stood up, and left Eve to play with her toys on the floor.

"Lily, Harry's an only child, right?"  
"Of course, dear."

"Than who's Rose?" The color drained from Lily's face as she sank into the nearby armchair.

"Rose, Rose is Harry's twin sister. The twin sister we thought had died when James and I were k-killed."

"Died?" Ginny repeated. "But how?"  
From the doorway Sirius said, "Remus and I searched the wreckage as soon as we got there." His voice was barely above a whisper. Both Lily and Ginny hadn't heard him arrive. "We found Harry fairly quickly; he had a very big mouth when he was a baby." Ginny smiled. "We never found Rose, so after a few hours, we thought she was dead. Remus wouldn't give up, he's her godfather."

"So, I basically ran into my sister-in-law that everyone thought was dead?"

"Did you actually talk to her?" Sirius asked. Ginny nodded.

"I made plans to meet her for dinner, and Lily, I was wondering if you'd come with me." Silent tears slid down Lily's cheeks.

"Of course," the older woman said. "But first, James and I have to talk to Harry. I have a feeling that even _he_ doesn't know about Rose."

"One question though," said Sirius. "How is it that the Order didn't know about Rose's survival?" Sirius didn't get his answer. James and Harry were back.

Harry came in, and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. He then kissed the top of Eve's head.

"You're back early," Ginny said.

"Really short game. England caught the Snitch within half an hour," James explained. Lily took James' arm, and whispered something in his ear.

His face immediately lit up, and he said to his son, "We'll be right back." Harry opened his mouth to ask his parents where they were going, but they Disapparated before he could say anything.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, and rested her head on his chest. Sirius sat down across from Eve.

"Why did my parents leave so suddenly?" Harry asked him.

"Sworn to secrecy, sorry Harry. You'll find out soon enough though." Eve picked up her teddy bear, and made an attempt to thrown it at Sirius. In retaliation, Sirius began to tickle the child. Harry and Ginny both laughed.

"Looks like we have two children with us today," Ginny said. Squeals and laughter were heard coming from the foyer.

"Make that four," replied Harry.

Andre and Noel came running into the room. They immediately jumped on Sirius, screaming his name.

"Watch the baby!" Fleur called out as she came into the room. "Watch Eve!"

"Hello, Fleur," said Harry.

"Hello. Thanks again for letting the twins and Gabrielle stay here tonight," the blonde said.

"No problem. I'm actually going out for a little while with Lily, but Harry will be here." Ginny explained.

"As of when?" Harry asked.

"A few hours ago."

"With who?"

"Your Mum and someone else." Harry rolled his eyes. What is it with women and keeping secrets?

"Harry!" James called form the kitchen. "Could you come here please?"  
"I'm a little busy, Dad," replied Harry.

Fleur said, "No, no, I should get going anyway. Gabrielle is in the kitchen-"

"No, I'm right here!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she sat on the loveseat.

"Okay, Gabrielle is right here, and now I _really_ have to go." She kissed Andre, Noel, and Gabrielle on the head, and Disapparated.

"Gabrielle, I'll be in the kitchen; just shout if you need anything," Ginny said. Gabrielle nodded, and began to read the book she had brought.

Meanwhile, Lily, James, Sirius, and Harry were all talking in the kitchen. Ginny slipped silently into the back of the room.

"Harry, there's no easy way to tell you this. So, we're just going to come out and say it," James told his son. Harry was beginning to get worried.

"Is everything alright, Dad?" he asked.

Lily said, "Everything's fine, honey. Before we begin, I want you to know that we thought that she was dead. And that's why we didn't tell you that you have a twin sister." Harry didn't speak. Nobody spoke for a few minutes.

"Why?" he asked at last. His eyes were fixed on his lap. "_Why _didn't you tell me?"

"We thought she was dead," replied James.

"Yeah, sure. That's a _really_ good reason," said Harry sarcastically.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry turned around in his seat.

"You stay out of this, Gin!" Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything else. Harry was becoming stressed out, and he didn't need a fight with her to make things worse.

"Harry, odn't get mad at Ginny because of this, and _don't_ start blaming your parents," Sirius said sternly. "If anyone's to blame, it's me and Remus. We're the ones that didn't tell you, and we should have. Rose's survival is a surprise to us all."  
"Why are you choosing now to tell me this?"  
"Because Ginny and your Mother are going to meet her for dinner tonight. Ginny ran into her at Diagon Alley. Rose looks exactly like your Mother, and that's how Ginny recognized her," James replied.

"So, Ginny knew?"  
"No, I noticed the close resemblance, and came home and asked you Mum about it. I was surprised too!" Ginny took a step forward.

"I'm coming with you," Harry said coldly.

"No, you're not. You're too hot-headed, and someone has to stay here with the kids," Ginny said confidently. Harry stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. He grabbed Ginny's shoulders firmly.

"Fine. Go," he whispered. "Have fun with the sister of mind that _I've never met_!" Then, he shoved Ginny against the wall, and stormed out of the room.

Ginny looked dazed for a few seconds before she broke down, and began to cry. Lily rushed over to her, and pulled her close to her.

"Its okay, Ginny. Don't worry about Harry. He's just upset about this whole thing," she said quietly.

"I'm going to go and talk to him," James said, standing up.

"No, he'll start yelling again, and that'll make things worse," said Ginny. "I don't understand why he blew up like that."

Sirius asked her, "How would you react if you found out that you have a twin sister?"

"I'd be mad, but how Harry reacted just now isn't how he normally reacts. Usually, he becomes very secluded, and doesn't react for a while. Then, he blows up one day like he did right now."  
"Me work in ways unknown to us women," Lily informed her.

"I thought that it was the other way around," James spoke up. Lily shot him a deadly stare, causing Ginny to smile slightly.

"I hope the kids didn't hear all the yelling," she said, almost to herself.

"Don't worry, I put a silencing charm on the door," explained James.

"Good job, Prongs! You've finally done _something_ right!" Sirius exclaimed. Seeing how tired Ginny looked, Lily suggested that she go lay down, and she'll wake her up when they had to leave.

Later that evening, Lily woke Ginny up from her nap. They told Gabrielle that they would be back later, and asked her to tell Harry that if she saw him. Harry had locked himself in his room, and refused to talk to anyone. Then, they Apparated at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny spotted Rose sitting at a table in the back. Lily seemed slightly apprehensive, but followed Ginny nonetheless. Rose stood up when she saw Ginny approaching her, but froze when she saw Lily.

"Um, Rose," Ginny said. "This is my Mother-in-Law, Lily Potter."

**A/N: **So there you go….longer chapter! Some of chapter 9 is done, so give me a few days. Until next time.

Tina101


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Rose looked at Lily. She felt like she was looking at an older version of herself.

"Rose Carson," she said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Lily shook her hand.

"Lily Potter," she said quietly. Ginny could sense something unusual between them.

She suggested, "Why don't we sit down and order?" All three women sat down, but no on knew what to say.

"So, Rose," Lily said after a few minutes. "Tell me a little about yourself." Rose took a sip of Butterbeer.

"Well, Mrs. Potter-" she started.

"Please, it's Lily."

"Okay, Lily. I went to Beauxbatons Academy for Girls when I was younger. I'm a healer at St. Mungo's. I'm also adopted, and right now I'm looked for my biological parents."

Both Lily and Rose knew who Rose's biological parents were, anyone could tell just by looking at them, but they didn't come out and say it. They all enjoyed a wonderful dinner provided by Tom; free of charge. They chatted lightly for nearly an hour.

"Rose," Lily said quietly. "I know who your biological parents are." Rose knew what Lily was going to say, but she didn't know how.

"Lily, we should probably go somewhere else to discuss this," Ginny said in a quiet tone.

"We can go up to my room," suggested Rose. Ginny left a tip on the table, and Rose led the way to her room.

Rose's room was quite simple. It had a four-poster bed, a fireplace, and a table with some chairs. Lily took a seat at the table, while Ginny and Rose sat on the bed. They both waited for Lily to speak.

After a few minutes, she asked, "I trust you've heard about what happened to me and my husband, James, right?" Rose nodded. "Well, what happened afterwards is just as important too. What I'm about to tell you is the key to your past. After Voldemort killed me and James, he tried to kill Harry, but that obviously backfired. Our house, Godric's Hollow, collapsed, trapping Harry, and his twin sister in the rubble." Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Lily went on. "Not many people remember that Harry had a sister; it was all about 'The Boy Who Lived', but Harry _did_ have a sister. She looked exactly like me, and she and Harry both had my eyes. Everyone thought that our daughter, Rose Elise, was dead. We've been proven wrong though. For you see, my daughter is in this very room right now….you, Rose."

Lily was now crying, and Ginny could tell that Rose was about to start crying too. The Mother and daughter both stood up and embraced.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," Rose mumbled repeatedly. "Does, does Harry know?"

"He just found out, and he's mad that no one told him sooner. He's not mad at you though, he's mad at us."

"Rose, why don't you come over for an early dinner tomorrow? That'll give Harry a chance to cool down a little bit," suggested Ginny.

"That sounds great." Ginny wrote down their address on a scrap of parchment, and gave it to Rose. "Thank you. I'll be there around 3:30."

"Sounds great," Lily said, giving her daughter one final hug. Lily and Ginny then Disapparated with a _pop_.

Rose lay down on her bed. She was exhausted, but sleep would not come. She found her family, and not just any family! Harry Potter was her twin brother! Around midnight, nearly 2 ½ hours after Lily and Ginny left, Rose drifted off to a light and uneasy sleep.

**A/N:** Yeah, this chapter is a load of crap. Really short, but has a lot of information. Only one or two more chapters left! You find out if Harry redeems himself, who found Rose, why she didn't go to Hogwarts, and how the person who found her knew her name was Rose! So, review while you wait! Until next time.

Tina101


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay, so I had this thing…called writer's block, and it was REALLY REALLY REALLY bad!!!! Anyway, after seeing the 5th movie and reading the 7th book, something just hit me. I wrote the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy…SO SO SO sorry for the super long wait! 

Tina101

**Chapter 10:**

When Lily and Ginny got home, they found the house very quiet. Lily gave Ginny a hug and returned to her own house. When Ginny went upstairs, she found everyone asleep. She kissed the top of Eve's curly head before slipping into her own room. Harry was fast asleep by the time she got to bed. Ginny had changed into a green silk cami and matching briefs. She immediately fell into a deep sleep the second her head hit her pillow.

Harry woke up the next morning and found Ginny asleep next to him. She had a red mark on her back from where he had shoved her. He gently brushed his fingertips over the red circle. Ginny shifted slightly, but she remained asleep as far as Harry knew. Harry kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her fiery red hair.

"Ginny," he murmured in her ear. "Ginny, I'm sorry I overreacted last night. I was completely out of line. Harry thought that his wife was sleeping, but in reality, she heard every word that he had said. Harry went to kiss her jawbone, but Ginny rolled over so his lips came crashing down on hers. Harry seems surprised at first, but they were son locked in a passionate kiss. Ginny rolled on top of Harry, and they both stopped, gasping for air. Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's hair and smiled down at him.

"Rose's coming over this afternoon," she said quietly. Harry began to look nervous. "Don't worry, she's really nice."

"It's not that. I just don't know what to say to her." Ginny chuckled.

"The famous Harry Potter who came face to face with Lord Voldemort six times is afraid to meet his twin sister?" Harry rolled over, pinning Ginny under him.

"You're mocking me, Mrs. Ginerva Weasley, and now you're in trouble," he said, struggling to keep a straight face. Ginny looked at him with her large brown eyes. Harry hung his head in defeat. "I should go and shower now," he said loosening his grip on Ginny. She pouted.

"Five more minutes?" she asked. She used a small voice, so she sounded like Noel begging to stay up later. Harry brushed his lips past Ginny's.

"Okay," he agreed. "Just five more minutes."

After five minutes, Harry got up and took a shower. Ginny got dressed and went to get Eve. Eve had pulled herself into a standing position and started bouncing up and down when she saw Ginny enter her room.

"Hi cutie," Ginny cooed as she picked Eve up. "How long have you been up?" she put Eve down who immediately began to crawl around. "And where do you think you're going, young lady?" She swept Eve up over her head and set her down on the changing table. Eve grabbed her small, bare feet and began to rock back and forth. "I don't know what's with you today," Ginny sad a she tapped the top of Eve's head with her wand. "You're bursting with energy." Eve was now wearing a plain light blue dress. Ginny picked her up. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." She carried Eve down to the kitchen.

Gabrielle was already downstairs by the time Ginny and Eve got there. She was pouring over her book.

"Good morning," Ginny sighed as she strapped Eve into her highchair. "Sleep well?" Gabrielle got up and handed Ginny a cup of hot coffee and nodded.

"I'm surprised that you didn't make Harry sleep on the couch last night." As soon as Gabrielle said that, she realized what she had said.

"How did you know that we were fighting?" Gabrielle looked at her cup.

"I heard Lily and James talking. I didn't mean to pry or anything."  
Don't worry about it. I was really worried that the twins had heard us fighting, but Lily put a silencing charm up." Ginny waved her wand and ingredients flew all around the kitchen.

Harry came downstairs and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," he said to Gabrielle as he took a seat at the table. "What time do you think Bill and your sister will be back?"  
"Around mid-morning," replied Gabrielle. The soft patter of feet indicated that Andre and Noel were awake. noel scrambled onto Gabrielle's lap while Andre climbed onto Ginny's.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Ginny asked Andre who nodded excitedly.

"We're hungry!" Noel announced. Ginny got up to make breakfast. It was then that she realized that she had no clue what to make for dinner that evening.

Around three twenty, Harry wandered into the kitchen. Ginny was busy overseeing the preparations for dinner.

"Why don't you take a break?" Harry suggested. Startled, Ginny jumped. "You've been working nonstop all afternoon." Harry sat at the table and gently pulled Ginny onto his lap. Ginny rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"Don't be nervous," she assured. "Rose's a really nice woman."

"Says you. You weren't lied to by your parents!" Harry pointed out hotly. Ginny ran her fingers through his wild hair.

"I know, honey, I know. You have every right to be mad at your parents but don't take it out on Rose…or anyone else for that matter." Harry leaned into Ginny's loving touch. A knock on the door caught their attention. They looked at each other; it was now or never.

**A/N:** I SWEAR…I will NEVER take this long to update again…I know exactly what I'm gonna write from now until the end…I just have to write it!

Tina101


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Harry answered the door while Ginny finished up in the kitchen. He wiped his sweaty hands on his robes before opening the door. Standing before him looked like a younger version of his mother.

"Uh, hi, you must be Rose," he said after several seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, hi. It's an honor to meet you." Rose and Harry shook hands. Ginny appeared in the hallway.

"Dinner should be done soon. If you want to wait in the family room, Lily and James will be here in a few minutes," she told Rose. Rose smiled gratefully.

"Oh, umm, follow me." Rose followed Harry to the cozy family room next to the kitchen.

Just as everyone sat down, Lily came bursting through the back door. Harry was surprised to find that James wasn't with her.

"Where's Dad?" he asked. Lily let out a frustrated sigh.

"From what I understood as your Father ran out of the house, he's out with Remus and Sirius and will be back at some point." Lily saw Rose and smiled. "His sweetie, how are you?"  
"I'm fine."

"That's good. Your father should be here soon." Rose shifted uncomfortably.

"Could I talk to you about that?" she asked. "How do you know that I'm really your daughter?" Ginny stood up. it wasn't her place to be here at the moment.

"I'll be in the kitchen," she said quietly before slipping out of the room. Lily took Ginny's seat on the couch.

"You look exactly like I did when I was younger. Also, I just know this. I have this feeling only a mother would recognize. I know that you're my daughter." Rose still didn't look satisfied. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes! The biggest modern wizarding world mystery! You were dead! Nobody knows how you did it!" Lily glanced at Harry. Just as he opened his mouth, the back door flew open. Out of habit, Harry clutched his wand in his pocket. He was relieved to see Tonks standing there. She had flowing brown hair today. Her robes were open. Her prominent baby bump could be seen through her Weird Sisters t-shirt.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Harry complained.

"Sorry, Harry," Tonks said. Her gaze drifted over to Rose. She shook her head. "Whoa." Tonks turned her attention to Lily. "Is Remus here?"  
"Sorry, no." Tonks' hair turned a shade of fiery red that rivaled the Weasley's before turning back to its normal shade of bubblegum pink. Rose was surprised by this. "All I know is that he's with James and Sirius."

"That's probably more reassuring for you than me." Ginny appeared in the doorway with Eve in her arms.

"Hi, Tonks!" she chirped. Eve giggled at the sight of her friend.

"Hey Ginny." Lily realized that Rose had no clue what was going on.

"Rose, this is Tonks; her husband is best friends with my husband." Tonks extended her hand. She was wearing worn fingerless gloves made of dragon skin. Rose shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Same here." Tonks still looked extremely frustrated. "If you see Remus, tell him to stop by home before he leaves with Bill."

"I will," Lily assured.

Just as Tonks was about to leave, there was a loud crash outside. Harry and Lily leapt to their feet. Harry, Lily, Ginny and Tonks all had their wands out. Some habits never died.

"If that's your father, I'll hurt him myself," Lily growled. Rose simply sat back in her seat. She had no clue what was going on. Harry went out back to investigate. He half expected to find his father and Sirius setting off fireworks while Remus stood off to the side shaking his head in despair. Instead, he saw five shadowy figures coming across the lawn. Their distinct masks told Harry who they were; Death Eaters.

**A/N:** There you go! See, I kept my word like a good girl!!

Tina101


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Harry slammed the back door as he ran back inside. He had to think…and fast! Death Eaters were on their way to attack them.

Upon seeing Harry's frantic face, Rose asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Five Death Eaters are outside."

"Death Eaters!?" Ginny and Rose exclaimed. There was another crash.

"Ginny, Rose, you stay here with Eve," Harry ordered quickly. Time wasn't on their side now.

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed. Lily and Tonks rushed outside to get started. Harry grabbed Ginny's shoulders.

"Stay here," he said through clenched teeth. Without giving Ginny a chance to reply, Harry ran outside.

Outside, Lily and Tonks were doing their best to ward off the attacking Death Eaters. Harry joined right in. He was so wrapped up in fighting that he didn't see Ginny come out and join right in. A curse hit Tonks square in the chest. She flew backwards and didn't get up. Right then, Sirius, James and Remus Apparated right in the middle of the fighting.

As soon as Remus saw Tonks, he exclaimed, "Dora!" and ran to her side.

With the extra help from Sirius and James (and occasionally Remus), the Death Eaters were apprehended fairly quickly. James notified the Ministry of the intruders while Lily joined everyone else around Tonks.

"Is she breathing?" she asked Remus as she knelt down next to him.

"Yes, she's unconscious though. I don't know about the baby," Remus replied sadly. Lily gently put her hand on Tonks' stomach and felt around.

"There you go, put your hand right here, Remus," she said. Remus obliged. "That's the heartbeat. The baby's fine." Remus let out a breath of relief.

"Umm, guys, Rose is gone," Ginny said. Everyone looked up. None of them had realized that she had gone inside.

"Gone?" Lily repeated, heartbroken. Ginny held Eve in her arms. "Gone where?"  
"I don't know." Remus was gently stroking Tonks' spiky pink hair.

"Moony, its almost dark; your furry little problem," James pointed out. Remus looked frantically from person to person.

"Go, we'll take care of her," Lily urged. Remus looked reluctant to leave.

"Moony, go! You're running out of time!" Remus kissed Tonks' cheek softly before Disapparating.

Sirius carefully levitated Tonks and maneuvered her into the house. James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and kissed her softly.

"You go, I'll stay out here with our new friends," he said as he glanced at the stunned Death Eaters. Lily patted his chest.

"Behave yourself, James Potter."

"Me, behave? Of course!" Lily rolled her eyes and went inside to help Ginny tend to Tonks.

Inside, Ginny was gently wiping off Tonks' dirt smudged face. A bowl of water floated next to her.

"I'll be outside with James," Sirius told Lily quietly before going out back.

"How is she?" Lily asked.

"I gave her something to keep her out all night. She should be up by the time Remus comes by tomorrow," Ginny replied.

"Okay, good." Lily turned to Harry who was holding Eve in his arms. "Oh, Harry, let me go feed Eve for you."

"I've got it, Mum."  
"Nonsense, I've got it." Before Harry could protest, Lily took Eve and headed off to the kitchen.

Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder from behind. She was sitting on a wooden chair next to Tonks.

"I thought I told you to stay here with Rose and Eve," he said. Ginny stood up and glared at her husband.

"Like hell I was! I've fought with you in the past, and I'm not starting now!"

"Well, maybe if you had stayed in the house and listened to me, Rose would still be here!" Ginny slapped Harry, her fury had finally boiled over.

"Don't you _dare_ blame me for Rose leaving! She probably got scared off; most people would be."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Ginny plopped down in a more comfortable chair. Sometimes Harry could be the most frustrating person.

Lily wiped off Eve's messy face. She had heard Harry stomp upstairs over half an hour ago. Finally, James and Sirius came back inside.

"Nice of you to join us," lily said. James leaned against the counter, and Sirius spun a chair around and sat down in it backwards.

"After we talked to the Ministry, we set up some security around the place," Sirius replied with a satisfied grin.

"Should I be worried?"

"Of course not!" James assured. Lily waved her wand, and a bottle for Eve appeared. Eve grabbed the bottle and drank it happily.

"What did the Ministry say?"  
"They figured that these were Death Eater wannabes," Sirius replied.

"I could have told you that. They seemed to panic as soon as you three showed up."  
"That's because we strike fear in anyone we come across," James said. Lily snorted. Sirius looked around.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" he asked. Lily sighed.

"They had a fight, and Harry went to bed. Ginny should still be with Tonks in the next room." Sirius got to his feet and picked Eve up.

"Come on, Eve, let's go see your Mother," he said. With a wave of her wand, Lily cleaned up Eve's food as she stood up. James wrapped his arms around her waist form behind and kissed her shoulder softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lily leaned back against her husband.

"I guess." James tightened his grip around Lily.

"You sure?"  
"Let's talk about it later."  
"Yes, let's." Lily and James looked up. Sirius was standing in the doorway holding Eve.

"What happened to playing with Ginny?" James asked, clearly mad at his best friend for interrupting.

"She's asleep on the chair." Eve grabbed Sirius' hair and pulled. "Ow, ow, ow!" Eve giggled. She unwound her fingers from Sirius' hair and clapped her chubby little hands happily.

"Since Eve is so attached to you, Sirius, you get to put her to bed," Lily said. Sirius face fell.

"Me?" James snickered. Lily broke free of his grip and shoved him towards Sirius.

"Are you're going to help him." Swearing under his breath, James trudged up the stairs behind Sirius.

Lily wandered into the family room. Tonks was still fast asleep on the couch with a faded blue blanket spread across her. Lily conjured up a second blanket and covered Ginny up. It felt good to be motherly and useful again.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were busy arguing quietly upstairs in Eve's bedroom.

"I have no clue what the hell to do, you're the one with a kid," Sirius hissed.

"No way! Lily told you to do it."

"She told you to help me. Since I've never taken care of a kid before; start helping." James took Eve and laid her down on the changing table. Sirius noticed a light on in Harry's room at the end of the hall. "I'll be right back." James' head whipped around in time to see Sirius leave the room.

"Don't you dare, Padfoot! Sirius!"

Sirius carefully opened the door to the master bedroom. Harry was sprawled out across hi bed on his stomach. On the bed next to him was an empty bottle of Firewhiskey. Sighing, Sirius waved his wand. A blanket covered Harry up, his glasses were laid on the nightstand, the lights went out, and the Firewhiskey bottle flew into Sirius' hand. Harry remained fast asleep through the entire thing.

James and Lily were already downstairs by the time Sirius got there. As soon as they saw him, they stopped talking.

"Whose is that?" James asked, nodding towards the empty glass bottle.

"Your son's. He'll be out for a while." Lily looked extremely stressed. "What's wrong, Evans?"  
"Nothing, just a long day."

"Let's go then." James turned to Sirius. "See 'ya later, Padfoot."

"By Prongs, Evans." The three adults Disapparated from the quiet kitchen each with a separate _pop_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Tonks slowly opened her eyes. She was in Harry and Ginny's family room. She carefully sat up. She felt sore for some reason. Ginny shifted in her sleep. Tonks got to her feet and tugged her blanket around her shoulders. Voices in the kitchen caught her attention. She decided to see how was awake.

Remus and Sirius sat at the kitchen table talking quietly. Remus had a nasty cut across his left cheek.

"Morning, Nymphadora," Sirius said. Remus' head whipped around. He grabbed his cane and got to his feet. Tonks gave him a loving kiss.

"What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"You were hit by a curse. You and the baby are both fine though," Remus replied.

"Not me, your cheek." Tonks gently ran her finger tip over Remus' cheek.

"Oh, that; rough night. Don't worry, its not as bad as it looks."

"Well it looks pretty bad!" Tonks exclaimed. Sirius stood up.

"And that's my cue to leave. I've seen Prongs and Evans fight enough times to last me a while. See you love birds later." Sirius turned to Eve in her highchair. "See 'ya, Eve." Eve didn't look up from what she was doing. Her brow was furrowed in deep concentration as she played with her food. Sirius shrugged. "Tough love. See you later." Remus and Tonks said goodbye as Sirius Disapparated.

Ginny opened her eyes and stretched. The chair wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep on. As she stood up, Ginny noticed that Tonks was gone. She fixed her robes and wandered into the kitchen. Ginny remember being pregnant; that's probably where Tonks was.

Tonks was in the kitchen trying to guide some of Eve's food into her mouth while Remus simply sat back and watched.

"Morning Ginny," he said as Ginny took a seat across from him and next to Tonks. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ginny turned to Tonks. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Tonks replied as she continued to try to feed Eve. "Thanks for loaning me your couch."  
"Anytime." With a wave of Ginny's wand, her kitchen sprang to life. Eve tried to grab at the flying food.

"No, no, no, Eve, pay attention to me," Tonks cooed.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"From what Sirius told me, he had a date with a bottle of Firewhiskey last night," Remus replied. Two mugs of coffee settled in front of Ginny and Remus while a mug of tea floated over to Tonks.

"Thanks, Ginny," Tonks said before taking a sip of her tea.

"I think that I'm going to head down to the Leaky Cauldron to talk to Rose."

"Are you sure she's still there?" Remus asked.

"It's worth a shot." Three plates of eggs and bacon slid onto the table in front of each person. Remus nodded in gratitude before digging in.

"What will you say to her?" Tonks asked.

"I haven't gotten that far. All I know is that I'm going to find her!" Ginny stabbed at her food angrily and ate in silence.

James opened his eyes. When he rolled over, he found that he was alone in bed. Lily was already up. She was staring out the window. James rolled out of bed and put his hand on the small of her back.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Everything. I can't believe that Rose left. We were so close to getting our daughter back!"

"There's more, isn't there?" Lily sighed. "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"We cheated death. I can't help but think about all those people who aren't as lucky as us. It doesn't seem fair."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about that. We should be grateful that we have this amazing chance." Lily turned around and kissed James tenderly. James slid his hand down and squeezed Lily's ass playfully. Lily deepened the kiss and molded her body against James'.

Ginny carried Eve upstairs so they both could get dress. In her free hand was something to help Harry with the hangover he was sure to have. Once Ginny got Eve dressed, she left her on the floor of her room to play while she got dressed in some fresh robes.

Ginny went into the bedroom and opened the curtains. Harry groaned and pulled his quilt over his head. Ginny slammed the glass she was carrying down on the nightstand next to him.

"Get up," she snapped. Harry shifted under the blankets. He looked like a lump on the bed. Ginny began to get changed. Harry's hand emerged from under the blankets. He groped around on the nightstand for a few seconds before grabbing the glass. "Did you have fun last night with your bottle of Firewhiskey?" Ginny spat. Harry sat up and drank his potion.

"Come off it, Ginn."

"No, I won't 'come off it'. I wake up this morning to hear from Remus that Sirius found you passed out drunk while your father put Eve to bed."

"Well, what were you doing?" Ginny froze.

"Me!? How dare you, Harry James Potter! I took care of Tonks last night, got breakfast together for everyone, took care of Eve _and _you, and now I'm going to go to Diagon Alley to talk to Rose. And all you can say you did last night was get drunk."

"I was upset!"

"I'll say! Can I trust you to stay sober long enough to keep an eye on Eve?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry got up and approached Ginny. Even though he towered over her, she didn't back down.

"I think it means that should I bring Eve with me so you can drink some more or will you two be fine alone?"  
"I'm not an alcoholic!"

"Could have fooled me," Ginny said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Harry shook with furry. "I'll be back later." Ginny Disapparated before Harry could say anything else.

Harry slamed his fist against the wall angrily. When he looked over at the door, he saw Eve sitting on the floor staring at him with wide eyes. Harry swept her up in his arms and held her close. Eve squirmed in his arms.

"Are you mad at me too?" he asked sadly.

Ginny Apparated inside the Leaky Cauldron. Several people acknowledged her; it was part of being Harry's wife.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, can I get you a drink?" Tom asked. Ginny looked around the pub hopefully. There was no sign of Rose.

"I'm fine, thanks Tom. I was wondering if you saw the woman Lily and I were here with the day before yesterday." Tom stopped to think.

"Young, red hair, green eyes?" Ginny nodded. "She left about an hour ago." Ginny's face fell.

"She left? Left where?"

"From what I could gather, Diagon Alley."

"So she didn't go home?"  
"No."  
"Thank you, Tom. I'll see you later." Tom said goodbye to Ginny, and she went out back to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley wasn't very crowded. The cold February air kept most people at home. Ginny wandered aimlessly from shop to shop looking for Rose with no such luck. Every time she saw a flash of red, her head would whip around. Finally, the cold got the best of Ginny, and she Apparated back home.

At home, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Eve played on the floor by his feet.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up.

"Trying to think of a way to redeem myself." Ginny leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You have your work cut out for you." Harry got to his feet.

"Listen, Ginny, I'm sorry. I was upset about you not listening and Rose leaving."

"I'm fully capable of defending myself, and you know it. After all, I learned from the best."

"I know, but I was worried about something happening to you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ginny promised as she stroked Harry's cheek softly. Eve pounded her toys against the wooden floor and began to scream, making the maximum amount of noise she possibly could.

"did you find Rose?"

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face in his chest.

**A/N:** After this chapter, things tend to skip around a little. Time has passed that might not be explained…I promise, nothing important has happened in this time.

Tina101


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Albus knocked politely on the front door. Several cheerful voices drifted outside. Lily answered the door.

"Albus! Come in, come in!" she exclaimed. Albus followed Lily inside. James and Sirius sat on the couch roaring with laughter while Remus appeared to be blushing.

"Hi Albus," James said. "What's the meaning of this little meeting?" Albus took a seat on a free chair and laid a tattered book carefully on his lap.

"Can I get you anything?" Lily asked as she took a seat on the couch between Remus and James.

"Oh no, Lily, I'm fine. I'm here to give you this and to talk to you." Albus handed Lily the book.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"They're photos of Rose growing up." Lily flipped through the album, carefully tracing the photos with her fingertips.

"Where did you get this?" James asked as he looked at the photos over Lily's shoulder.

"I've collected them over the years as I kept an eye on Rose."

"Wait, you knew that Rose was alive this entire time!?" James exclaimed angrily. "When did you plan on telling us this!?" Sirius got to his feet.

"Do you know what James and Lily have been through?" he demanded. "They thought that they had lost a child! How about Remus? He was separated from his godchild. Seeing as I went through the same thing, I know how agonizing that feels." Remus simply sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Lily pursed her lips and attempted to hold back her tears.

"You're unbelievable! We've been wondering about our daughter for over a year and a half, but you couldn't relieve our worries," James spat.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Lily screamed as she leapt to her feet. "James, Sirius, please let Albus explain himself. I'm sure he has good reasons for this."

"Thank you, Lily." Albus folded his hands neatly in front of him. "I wanted to let everything play out on their own."

"But you still could have told us," Remus pointed out in a stressed voice. It was the first time he had spoken since Albus' arrival.

"I feel that I made the correct choice, whether or not you understand that." Remus settled back in his seat. He couldn't wrap his mind around Albus' thinking.

Tonks was flipping through the _Daily Prophet_ when Remus got home from the Potter's. two steaming bowls of soup sat on the table.

"Did you wait for me?" Remus asked before kissing Tonks' cheek softly.

"I didn't feel like eating along," Tonks replied as she put away her reading. Remus slid into the chair across from her. "What did Albus want?"

"He knew that Rose has been alive and well this entire time," Remus replied bitterly.

"Oh, Remus, are you okay about that?" Remus took a bite of his soup.

"I don't know right now. James and Sirius are _furious_ though."

"They have a right to be. I know I would be upset." Tonks put her left hand on her stomach and began to eat. "Any news on finding Rose?" Remus sighed sadly.

"No." Tonks slid her hand across the table and into Remus'.

"We'll find her. Ginny and Hermione are going down to Diagon Alley everyday to look for her." Remus squeezed Tonks' hand before going back to his food in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

George stood outside the shop while Fred rearranged the display in the front window. A flash of red hair caught George's attention. He turned around and saw Rose walking down the street. He waved to Fred and dashed after her.

Rose was walking down the street when a voice called out, "Hey! Hey you!" A man with vibrant red hair fell into step next to her. "George Weasley," he said as he extended his hand. Rose simply stared at it, so George withdrew it.

"Rose Carlisle."

"Oh I know who you are. You're Rose Potter." Rose stopped dead in her tracks. George stepped in front of her.

"Have you been following me?" Rose noticed George's wedding band. "How would your wife feel about this?"

"My wife?" George stopped to think. "Oh! That's not how I know who you are. You see, your brother married my kid sister. They're looking for you, you know?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?"  
"Are you really that daft!? You left without even saying goodbye to your family!"

"I was scared!"

"Don't tell me, tell Lily and James. They're worried sick about you."

"What about the Death Eaters?"  
"What about them? Trust me, you were in no danger. Harry, Tonks, Ginny and the Potters are all though fighters. You were far safer there than you would have been anywhere else." Rose brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"So you really think that I should go back?"

"Yeah, I do, but I can't make you do anything." George looked at his watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. I'll see you around." Rose said goodbye to George and continued to walk down the street. She made the decision to go back to the Potters and Disapparated right in the middle of the street.

Lily curled up on the couch with her head comfortably in James' lap. James ran his fingers through her soft hair. There was a polite knock on the door.

"Of course," James muttered.

"I'll get it," Lily said as she rolled off the couch. When she opened the door, she found Rose standing there. "Rose! How are you?"  
"I'm fine. May I, uh, come in? I think I have some explaining to do." Rose twirled her hair around her finger, an old habit of hers.

"Of course, come in." Rose followed Lily inside. The house had magical items such as a broomstick propped up next to the door and muggle items like a telephone and television. It was an equal balance of both worlds, making James and Lily more comfortable and closer with the lifestyle they had been raised in.

James was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. With a wave of her hand, Lily caused the table to slide over. James' feet slammed down on the floor.

"James, this is Rose," Lily said. James stood up and shook Rose's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Same here."

"Please have a seat," Lily said as she motioned towards a chair. "Do you want anything?"  
"Oh no, I'm fine." Lily and James both took a seat on the couch. "I'm sorry for leaving. I got scared. I didn't mean to worry you."

"All that matters is that you're alright," Lily assured.

"Is your friend alright, the one with the baby? I left after she got hit with that curse."

"Tonks and her baby are perfectly fine," James replied.

"Everyone's worried about you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're a special young woman whose family has made their fair share of enemies. People were worried about your safety," James explained. Lily shook her head. That wasn't the best way to put things.

"Should _I _be worried?"

"Oh no, honey. Things are perfectly fine now. You have absolutely nothing to worry about," Lily assured. Rose seemed to look relieved.

"Other than our little mishap the other week, how have you been?" James asked.

"Pretty good. I've been looking for a job at Diagon Alley for the time being, but I can't find an opening."

"Fred and George probably need loads of help with the baby and the new shop," James pointed out.

"George Weasley? He's the one who talked to me today at Diagon Alley about coming to see you both. Do you think that he'll hire me?"

"I think he will," Lily replied. "Fred and George are Harry's brother in laws." Rose stayed all afternoon at the Potters. She couldn't bear to tear herself away from Lily and James. She knew at last that they really were her parents.

Lily walked down the street a week later in her muggle clothes. It felt unusual to her not to be wearing her usual robes. Finally, she reached her destination. She raised her hand and knocked loudly on the front door.

**A/N:** Any guesses as to where she is??

Tina101


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Lily stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. The smooth surface of her hand pressed against the palm of her hand, adding a sort of comfort to the current situation. Finally, the front door opened.

"Uh, hi Petunia," Lily said uncomfortably. The color drained from Petunia's face. "We should probably go inside to talk in private." Lily guided Petunia inside and closed the door behind them. "So, how are you?" Petunia shook her head.

"This isn't possible. You're supposed to be dead!"

"Petunia, please, sit down." Petunia happily obliged, she felt a little lightheaded anyway. "Harry's friend created a potion to bring me and James back."

"Great, now you…people are reversing death. What's next!?"  
"Petunia, please; I came here to talk to you about some things." Lily sat across from Petunia on a free armchair. "Harry's married now with a little girl," she said, trying to lighten the mood. "Here's a photo." Lily handed Petunia a muggle photo of Eve.

"She has Harry's face." Petunia returned the photo stiffly. "Why are you here, Lily?"

"I should have come to talk to you earlier. I need to know why you treated Harry so horribly."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Lily repeated in disbelief. "This is my son we're talking about! If it had been your son, I would have treated him as one of my own!"

"Lily, please! It's complicated!"

"Try to explain it to me. I've come to you as your sister looking for some answers."

"It wasn't fair! You were shipped off to that, that…school. Then, you and your husband got yourselves in over your heads and got yourselves killed. Where does that land me!? I had no sister, a baby of my own and now a nephew!" lily took Petunia's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry, Petunia, I truly am. If I could change everything, I would. I didn't get a chance to see my own son grow up."

"Wait here, I may have something to make you feel better." Petunia stood up and disappeared around the corner. Several minutes later, she returned with a large manila envelope. "They're not the best, but they're something. You and your husband can have them." Lily peered inside the envelope to find photos of Harry. She stood up and gave Petunia a grateful hug.

"Thank you, Petunia. You don't know how much these mean to me." Lily pulled away from Petunia. "Could we start again, please?" Petunia nodded. The sound of Vernon's car in the driveway caught their attention.

"That's Vernon, you should probably go." Lily gave Petunia another quick hug.

"I'll come back and visit you again soon," she promised before Disapparating just in time.

When Ron got home from work that evening, he found Hermione sitting on the ed in the master bedroom staring at the quilt in front of her. he took a seat next to her and kissed her cheek softly. Hermione silently slid her hand into his.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Who said that anything's wrong?" Ron cupped Hermione's face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Please, I've known you for over ten years. What's wrong?" Hermione kissed the palm of Ron's hand softly.

"Every time I see Harry and Ginny, I get so jealous. They're on their way to being one big, happy family, and we've got nothing."

"We've got each other," Ron reasoned.

"I want more! I don't want to take care of all our nieces and nephews; I don't want to hold them, I want to hold my own baby!"

"Where is this coming from?" Ron asked as he gently wiped away Hermione's tears with his thumbs.

"I don't know. I guess I'm so tired of seeing everyone else with children of their own."

"Well, maybe in a year or so, we'll have our very own baby to take care of." Ron kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. "There, better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione leaned in for another more passionate kiss. She and Ron fell back against the bed without breaking off the kiss.

**A/N:** Next chapter is the last. Also, did anyone catch the line from _Jesus Christ Superstar_ in this chapter? I know, great mix, Harry Potter and Jesus Christ Superstar.

Tina101


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Rose knocked on the front door to Harry and Ginny's house. She could hear the scamper of Eve's feet. Ginny answered the door.

"Hi Rose," she said cheerfully. She was wearing casual black robes over jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hi yourself. Ready to go?"

"Harry's getting our brooms. My brothers are going to set up a Quidditch pitch."

"That sounds like fun." Harry came downstairs with two broomsticks in his hands. "Hi Harry, happy birthday."

"Happy birthday to you too," Harry said as he attempted to give Rose a hug. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, as soon as you tell me where we're going." Ginny bent over and scooped Eve up into her arms. Right away, Eve began to wiggle.

"My godfather's house." Ginny held Eve in one arm and a scaled down broomstick in the other.

"Do you want some help?" Rose asked her.

"Oh no, I'm fine. You better hold on to my arm so you don't end up in the wrong place," Ginny said. Rose held on to Ginny's arm, and they all Disapparated.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was in full and complete turmoil. Mrs. Black's portrait was currently screaming at the top of her lungs. Rose looked around wide-eyed. Sirius dashed down the hall and skidded to a stop next to Harry.

"Hi Harry, everyone's out back," he said before running up the stairs.

"Follow me," Harry said to Rose. Rose had to problem with that. The inside of the house was dark and creepy.

Out back there were multiple wooden tables lined with chairs set up. Already, people were gathered around talking.

"You're going to play Quidditch here?" Rose asked.

"There's a field about a quarter kilometer down," Harry replied. Ginny put Eve down. Right away, she ran from person to person. Each person stopped what he or she were doing and greeted her. She finally stopped at Tonks who was entertaining Noel and Andre by turning her mouth into a duckbill. Eve clapped and giggled before climbing onto Tonks' shrinking lap. "Come on, I'll introduce you," Harry said as he grabbed Rose's arm. Rose followed him without objection.

Ginny spotted Ron and Hermione at a table talking to Neville and Dean a few tables over. She went over and slid into an empty seat next to Dean.

"Hi you guys," she chirped.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hey."

"When are we going to start playing Quidditch?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

"We're waiting for George now," Ron replied. "Bill and Cedric are setting up the hoops right now." He slid his hand along Hermione's thigh, causing her to crack a small smile. Ginny rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ron and Hermione could be so flirty it was disgusting.

Half an hour later, Bill Apparated right in the middle of the party. Rose couldn't help but notice his scars. Before she got the chance to ask Hermione about them, Bill took a seat at their table.

"Is the game all set up?" Seamus asked.

"When I left, they were trying to figure out which of the five seekers will actually play seeker."

"That should be interesting," Hermione commented. Bill noticed Andre and Noel arguing and politely excused himself.

"What happened to his face?" Rose whispered in Hermione's ear.

"He was attacked by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback a few years ago," Hermione replied in a low voice. Rose's eyes got wide.

"Is he a…" She trailed off.

"No, but Greyback left his mark." Rose decided to drop the sensitive subject.

Just as Mrs. Weasley began to serve the food, it began to rain. Before anyone could run inside, Remus waved his wand, and large canopies set themselves up above the tables. Fred zoomed over on his broom, already pretty wet.

"Accio goggles," he said. Numerous pairs of goggles flew towards him. "George isn't here yet?" he asked Mr. Weasley.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sure that he and Katie will be here soon," Mr. Weasley replied. Fred looped all the goggles through his arm and went back to the Quidditch pitch.

By the time everyone returned from the Quidditch pitch, the rain had let up. eve was zooming around a foot off the ground on her scaled down broom from her favorite uncle, Sirius.

"Who won?" Sirius asked.

"We did!" Ginny and Cho announced cheerfully at the same time. Harry and Cedric didn't look as pleased.

"Hey, what's that?" Ron asked as he pointed to a silver parrot perched in a nearby tree. Everyone turned around. The parrot opened its mouth, and George's voice came out.

"Katie's in labor. She said not to come down to St. Mungo's, she doesn't want a huge deal." The parrot closed its beak and faded away. Nobody knew exactly what to say next.

Later that evening, Rose sat at a table with Harry and his friends listening to various stories about his school days.

"Remember when Malfoy got turned into a ferret?" Ron asked rather loudly. Everyone, even Rose, began to laugh.

"Do I want to ask?" she asked.

"Malfoy tried to curse Harry while his back was turned, so a teacher turned him into a ferret to teach him a lesson," Dean replied. Lily came up behind Rose and Harry and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Mom," Harry complained.

"What? I have the right to hug my kids." Lily kissed Harry and Rose's cheeks. "Right?" she asked Rose.

"Whatever you say," Rose replied.

"Why can't you you be as easy going as her?" Harry sighed.

"I'll try."

"That'll be the day," Ginny said to Hermione, causing both women to laugh. Lily squeezed both her kids as tight as she could.

"I love you both," she whispered. "And happy birthday you guys."

THE END!!!!!

**A/N:** Thank you all who stuck with me. Keep an eye out for some new Harry Potter one-shots and regular chapter stories that I'm writing/have written.

Tina101


End file.
